


A Soft Morning

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Bruce woke as the sun had just started to rise, the first few rays streaming through his window.No, not his window. Thor’s window. The sun was coming from Thor’s window, because he was in Thor’s room, in Thor’s bed.----ThorBruce Week Day 1: First Time





	A Soft Morning

Bruce usually woke early, and today was no different. He woke as the sun had just started to rise, the first few rays streaming through his window. 

No, not his window.  _ Thor’s  _ window. The sun was coming from Thor’s window, because he was in Thor’s room, in Thor’s bed. 

Bruce smiled to himself and rolled over a little to look at the other, who was still fast asleep. Thor’s face was slack and relaxed, his eyelid twitching slightly as he dreamed. His hair, which had grown to its original length, if not longer, splayed out onto the pillow. He made some sort of strange, snoring, snuffling sound and rolled slightly into the pillow. 

Bruce smiled even more, blinking the sleep from his eyes before looking at him again. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be like this with the other. After Sakaar, on the ship to Earth, he and Thor had gotten close, closer than he had expected, and he found himself spending more time admiring the god of thunder.

He had always thought the other was attractive, from their first few interactions on the Helicarrier. The time they spent together in the past had been limited, but Sakaar and being on a spaceship together had brought them closer, until one day Thor sat down in front of him and said, quite bluntly, “Bruce, I wish to court you. Would you be alright with that?” Bruce’s immediate response was to choke on the food he had been eating, but once he wasn’t choking anymore, he said yes.

Asgardian courting had been rather interesting but Bruce enjoyed it, the gifts and outings - they weren’t really ‘outings’ since they couldn’t really go out, but it was still fun. Near the end of the trip to Earth, Thor had taken him to one of the viewing windows so that they could see Earth from a distance. It all seemed so vast and wide, but rather than making him feel insignificant like he had expected, it made him feel bolder. He couldn’t figure out why it did, but confidence surged through him and he looked to Thor, taking a deep breath before asking the god if he could kiss him. The other had seemed a little surprised, but a smile overtook his features and he nodded, leaning forward slightly and letting Bruce close the distance, letting their lips press together in a sweet and soft kiss.

They hadn’t the time to do much more after that. Arriving on Earth had been hectic, and things were still uncertain. They had no idea if they were going to be allowed to stay. Apparently, there had been a lot they had both missed in what had ended up being a three-year absence, and now it would be even more difficult for the world to agree as to whether or not the Asgardians should be allowed to stay. It had already been almost impossible, so it would probably be a long process. But after many meetings and discussions, Bruce and Thor finally found some time to themselves, and eventually, they fell into bed together. 

They didn’t have sex, they were both a little too tired for that, so they simply slept, curling up to one another as though they had shared a bed for years, even though it was the first time. It was almost surreal. No, actually. It was surreal. He was in a spaceship, wrapped up in bed with  _ Thor _ . Even if he wasn’t in a spaceship, it would still be amazing. 

What wasn’t so amazing, though, was the pressure on his bladder he was suddenly aware and he sighed, slowly making his way out of the bed and towards the adjacent bathroom. When he came back, he saw that Thor had woken up and was looking around blearily. When he saw Bruce coming out of the bathroom, he grinned, reaching up and out for him.

Bruce smiled softly and walked over, taking his hand and letting himself be pulled gently on the bed beside the other. “Good morning,” Thor said softly, grinning at the other.

“Morning,” Bruce replied just as gently, smiling back. “Did I wake you?”

Thor shook his head, shifting closer to him. “No, I don’t think so. Maybe, though. I might just have noticed that you weren’t in bed anymore.” 

“That makes me feel better,” Bruce said teasingly, reaching up to brush back some of Thor’s hair, winding a lock around his finger absentmindedly. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept very well,” Thor said, yawning a little. “You?”

“I slept well too,” Bruce replied. “Better than I have in a while,” he admitted with a shrug.

“Mm, I’m glad,” Thor said, leaning in for a kiss, only to be stopped with a finger. 

“You have morning breath,” Bruce said when he was met with puzzled eyes and a pout. 

The other grumbled softly and rolled out of bed, trudging to the bathroom to brush his teeth, coming back when he was finished and flopping onto the bed. “Better?” he asked, smiling when Bruce leaned in for a small good morning kiss.

Bruce smiled as well, coming happily. “Minty,” he said in reply, kissing the top of his head.

Thor kissed him again, starting to kiss over his cheeks. “What time is it?” he asked after a moment.

“7:03,” Bruce replied after checking the clock. “Why, you got a hot date later?” he teased.

“Maybe. Are you busy later?” 

He rolled his eyes fondly. “Smooth. But I don’t know, I’m currently on a hot date, and I don’t know how long it’s going to be.”

“It could be as long as we want,” Thor replied, smiling. “We’ve got all morning. We could stay in bed the whole time if we wanted to.”

Bruce grinned and rolled over so that he was slightly on top of Thor, kissing his chin, unbothered by the prickle of the other’s beard. “Good. Although we may need to take a break for some breakfast later.”

“Mm, yes,” Thor said, draping an arm over Bruce’s waist. “But for now, let’s rest, I think we’ve earned it.”

Bruce nodded, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. Thor was right, they had more than earned a soft morning together, one that would surely be the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were any mistakes, I had this idea at the last second and rushed to put this together, but I've made it with 14 minutes to spare!


End file.
